De l'enfer au paradis
by utchiwa79
Summary: Allen et Yu ont survécu à la guerre mais les traces qu'elle a laissé les a changé à tout jamais.  Yaoi YûAllen


Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas quelques explications avant de lire.

Yû Kanda est Japonnais et est plus âgé qu'Allen de trois ans, vous comprendrez en lisant pourquoi je dis ça.

Le quartier général est l'endroit ou les exorcistes se rejoignent pour prendre leur mission etc..

Les innocences sont ce qui permet aux exorcistes de battre les méchants (Akumas)

Le Compte Millénaire est celui qui crée les Akumas et donc c'est conte lui que les exorcistes sont en guerre.

Lenalee est la sœur du superviseur dont j'ai oublié le nom désolé mis moi et les prénom ça fait deux.

Comme d'hab les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui.

**_De l'enfer au paradis_**

La guerre, ils étaient tous trop jeune pour la connaître, trop jeune pour en souffrir, trop jeune pour perdre tant de personnes proches.

Jamais plus ils ne pourraient être comme avant.

Sous ses yeux ils les avaient vu tombés, ses amis, ses coéquipiers, sa famille.

Au milieux du champs de bataille Allen était encore debout, son âmes déchirée par tant de souffrance, maculé du sang de ses amis tombés précédemment.

Il venait de porter le coup de grâce au Compte Millénaire, et pourtant en le voyant s'effondrer à son tour, aucune once de soulagement ne parvint à entrer dans son cœur meurtrit.

Ses larmes coulaient en même temps que son cœur saignait.

Il hurlait sa peine, s'effondrant sous le poids du chagrin, partout ou se posé ses yeux, il pouvait voir ses cadavres qui pourtant étaient encore plein d'espoir quelques heures auparavant.

Il était trop jeune pour ça, jamais il n'aurait du le vivre, malgré sa force, son endurance, son courage, rien ne l'avait vraiment préparé à ça.

C'était trop douloureux, il essaya de se relever, mais retomba à genoux, son visage à quelques centimètres du corps de Lenalee, ses larmes redoublèrent.

Ce trou dans sa poitrine s'agrandissant alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était seul, seul à avoir survécu, c'était tellement injuste, tout ses amis étaient également trop jeune pour mourir.

Pourtant il avait choisit sa voix, il avait emprunté cette route en toute connaissance de cause, mais il avait cru que lui mourrait mais pas les autres.

Jamais il n'avait pensé leur survivre, un objet scintillant attira son attention, il releva les yeux, le marteau de Lavi était encore entier dans la main de son défunt propriétaire.

Non il ne voulait plus voir ça, il ne voulait pas affronter ces corps étendu, ces regards vitreux, ces innocences éparpillées.

Il ne voulait plus tout ça, une pensée le traversa, est ce qu'ils étaient en paix? Est ce que la solution se tenait là? Est ce que lui aussi devait mourir pour être en paix?

Il ne trahirait pas son innocence, la guerre était fini, il n'avait pas abandonné, il avait résisté jusqu'au bout, mais maintenant que ferait le monde d'un exorciste alors qu'il n'y aurait plus de mal à combattre, plus d'Akuma.

Son temps était résolu, c'était certainement pour ça que les autres étaient morts, ça devait être un oubli, une erreur, voilà pourquoi il était encore en vie.

Une lame brillait, l'appelait, l'implorait, il la saisie, voulant une dernière fois lui donner l'occasion de servir.

Il l'a posa contre sa gorge, leva la tête, observa la lune et le ciel une dernière fois, juste un adieu avant de quitter cette terre, la pression se fit plus forte, mais au moment ou la lame allez entailler sa peau une main se posa sur son épaule, une main ferme, un corps s'écroula contre son dos, un bras encercla sa taille, des larmes vinrent se mélanger aux siennes.

Il se laissa aller, se gorgeant de cette présence, il ferma les yeux, voulant juste ressentir un peu plus longtemps cette chaleur contre lui.

Les minutes passaient, le seul bruit qui brisait ce silence insoutenable étaient les sanglots de ses deux corps serrés au milieux de ce carnage.

Aucun d'eux n'auraient su dire combien de temps étaient passé, quand ils sentirent avant de les voir d'autres présences s'approcher.

Rien de néfaste, alors aucun d'eux ne s'en soucia, plus rien ne pouvait vraiment les atteindre.

Tout les sentiments de bienveillances qu'ils avaient pu avoir par le passé s'était envolé, en même temps que l'aube se levé.

Des dizaines d'hommes entouraient ce champs de bataille s'acharnant déjà à trouver des survivants, mais ils étaient les seuls, les seuls témoins de cette nuit, les seuls qui pourraient raconter la chute du Compte Millénaire.

Ils furent reconduit au quartier général, refusant de se séparer ne serai-ce qu'un instant.

Ils furent assaillit de questions, incapable de soutenir le regard de ses bureaucrates, leurs peine à eux aussi étaient clairement palpable, après tout tout les exorcistes avaient vécu ici comme une famille, partageant les coups dur, les joies.

Un cri retenti alors que le superviseur tombait à genoux devant le corps froid de Lenalee.

Son échos résonna pendant de longues minutes déchirant un peu plus le cœur de chaque être se trouvant en ce lieu.

Allen serra un peu plus le corps de son dernier coéquipier, et malgré la froideur légendaire du Japonais ce dernier fit de même.

Dorénavant ils étaient seuls, les deux derniers exorcistes de la planète, les deux derniers possédant encore une innocence, les derniers encore capable de les utiliser.

Ils ne se sépareraient plus, aucun n'en avait parlé mais c'était un fait accompli, ils resteraient ensemble, soudés, partageant la même peine, les même souvenirs, à jamais.

Ils restèrent presque deux semaines dans la chambre du Japonais, ne recevant de la visite que pour se faire apporter leur repas.

Ils n'avaient jamais été très proche avant cette bataille final, pourtant Allen avait essayé d'approcher cet être de marbre, mais comme il l'avait fait avec tout le monde Kanda ne s'en était pas occupé plus que ça.

Mais maintenant la présence d'Allen l'apaisait, lui était devenu vital, quand il l'avait vu porter ce couteau contre sa gorge, son corps avait agit par instinct, et maintenant il lui était indispensable, comme si à ses côté le poids qu'il portait était partagé.

Ils ne parlaient presque pas, mais apprenaient à se connaître, ils savaient ce dont l'autre avait besoin, et souvent ils s'abandonnaient juste dans les bras de l'autre.

Au bout des deux semaines ils durent affronter les autres et faire leurs dernier rapport.

Celui qui annonçait la fin de cette aventure, ils leurs aura fallut encore un mois pour finir de se rétablir complètement.

Une fois prêt ils décidèrent de partir, ensemble, personne ne les attendait, ils étaient seuls, mais ensemble.

Le Japon fut leur destination, le pays natal de Kanda.

Ensemble ils prirent le temps d'admirer les paysages, d'apprendre à redécouvrir le monde pour lequel ils s'étaient battus.

Ils recommencèrent une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle demeure, éloignant chaque personne qui essayait de les approcher, se suffisant à eux même, restant étroitement liés, et rarement séparé.

Ce lien qui les unissait se renforcé chaque jour un peu plus, comprenant instantanément quand l'autre avait un problème.

La maison possédait deux chambres, pourtant en pleine nuit il n'était pas rare de trouver l'un des deux dans la chambre de l'autre, le rassurant, le berçant.

Leur relation faisait jasé les villageois, et pourtant ils s'en foutaient.

Tout les deux étaient très courtisés, et chacun refusait inlassablement les avances de toutes ces femmes.

Leur relation était intime certes mais n'avait jamais passé un certain stade.

Il était habituel de voir Allen la tête sur les genoux de Kanda et ce dernier passant sa main dans les cheveux blanc du plus jeune.

Kanda s'était ouvert à son coéquipier, il se laissait approcher, ne s'offusquant jamais des gestes de l'autre.

Ils se guérissaient mutuellement, laissant le temps faire son œuvre, ne se sentant jamais mal à l'aise quand le corps d'un des deux hommes réagissaient à une étreinte trop rapproché, n'en parlant jamais, se laissant juste aller à l'étreinte sans répondre aux appels de leur corps.

Ils n'étaient certainement pas prêt pour de tels rapport, tout simplement, ils avaient besoin de temps, et d'apprendre à vivre avec leur peine avant de vivre pour eux.

Deux années passèrent ainsi, Kanda expert en manimant du sabre en avait fait sa profession, et c'était révélé d'un naturel très calme et patient avec ses élèves, Allen lui qui avait toujours aimé manger c'était tourné vers cette voix en devenant cuisinier dans une école, ne voulant pas subir de pression dans un restaurant.

Les habitudes qu'ils avaient pris sous contraintes de la peur, ils les avaient gardé mais en avait changé la signification, c'est ainsi qu'au lieu de se retrouver la nuit après un cauchemars, ils se retrouvaient juste pour être ensemble.

Ils n'acceptaient toujours personne dans leur monde à eux et Kanda avait mis fin au requête de ses jeunes femmes en mal d'amour quand un jour, il dégaina son sabre et d'un regard noir provoqua une soupirante d'essayer de s'approcher d'Allen encore une fois, ce dernier avait assisté à la scène un sourire aux lèvres, et après ce jour plus aucune demoiselle n'essaya de le séduire.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de cet épisode, ils se suffisaient à eux même et c'était ça l'important après tout.

Pourtant tout changea en une nuit, ou était ce juste le cour normal de leur histoire, mais cette nuit là chacun fit un cauchemars, revoyant encore les corps de leurs amis baignant dans leur sang.

Pour se rassurer Kanda prit Allen dans ses bras et se dernier le serra un peu plus, face à face dans ce lit, si proche, le regard du plus vieux plongé dans celui du plus jeune.

Chacun savait que si il franchissait cette barrière invisible, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible, et pourtant c'est sans crainte qu'Allen combla l'infime distance qui les séparait, posant timidement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

Kanda réagit instantanément, donnant plus d'assurance à ce premier baiser.

Leurs corps s'embrasèrent rapidement, rendant leurs vêtements (pyjamas j'ai pas oublié que c'était la nuit) gênant.

Du bout des doigts Allen découvrit le corps qui l'avait rassuré, qui avait mené tant de bataille et qui s'était fait tendre quand il en avait eu besoin, de son côté Kanda fit de même, gravant chaque zone ou il sentait Allen réagir avec plus d'intensité.

Leurs mains se joignaient, leurs corps se rapprochaient, leurs lèvres se scellaient.

Bientôt se fut leurs langues qui remplaça les doigts de chacun, se gorgeant de chaque sensation nouvelle, ayant pleinement confiance en l'autre.

Leurs gémissements emplissaient la chambre.

Libre, ils étaient enfin libre de ressentir sans culpabilité cette nouvelle source de plaisir.

Chacun appliquait les même caresses que son homologue, reproduisait les même gestes, donnant le même plaisir.

Ils en avaient besoin, ils avaient trop attendu, mais ça en valait la peine, rien que pour entendre le doux son qu'ils produisaient ensemble.

Ils apprirent ensemble les contours du sexe de l'autre du bout de leur langue, jouant ainsi à qui ferait le plus réagir l'autre, ils durent vite se rendre compte qu'ils étaient à égalité quand pour la première fois chacun se déversa dans la bouche de l'autre.

Trop d'attente, trop de désirs, ils ne pouvaient être rassasié, alors Kanda embrassa Allen lui exprimant qu'il voulait plus, qu'il voulait se fondre en lui, enfin ne faire plus qu'un.

Allen avait les même désirs, il se foutait de savoir qui serait dominé il voulait juste le sentir plus proche, il voulait à nouveau sentir qu'il pouvait lui faire du bien, lui offrir du plaisir, en prendre, il voulait à nouveau se sentir vivant dans ces bras qui l'avait empêché de mourir des années auparavant.

Il écarta plus largement les cuisses intimant à Kanda de s'y glisser, malgré l'urgence de se retrouver soudé, ce dernier fit preuve de douceur et de patience pour préparer son amant.

Puis il lui fit l'amour, ponctuant chaque déhanchement de baiser, restant à l'écoute de son partenaire, se noyant d'avantage à chaque seconde dans se plaisir sans nom qu'il ressentait.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça cette multitudes d'émotions de sensations, Allen ressentait la même chose.

Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, en parfaite symbiose.

Ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme n'en revenant toujours pas de l'intensité qui les avaient terrassé.

Le silence regagna la chambre et y régna pendant de longue minutes, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne les rappel à nouveau.

Ils étaient surpris par ce besoin inlassable de sentir l'autre mais s'y laissé agréablement perdre.

Chacun fit l'amour à l'autre à tour de rôle, encore et encore, ils restèrent chez eux enfermé dans leur chambre pendant presque deux jours, ne quittant le lit que pour se restaurer.

Les seuls fois ou on entendait le bruit de leur voix c'était pour entendre leurs prénoms répété comme une douce litanie.

Rien ne les avaient préparé à ça mais ils s'en accommodaient très bien.

Puis ils reprirent le cour de leurs vies, encore plus liés, peu démonstratif, mais inséparable.

Après avoir goûté à l'horreur de la guerre ils pouvaient enfin se laisser aller au joie de l'amour qui leur offrait un nouveau paradis.

_**FIN**_


End file.
